As liquid cosmetic compositions have been carried with the users more frequently and the use of a cosmetic composition applicator has been increased, it is required for the applicator to have a shape with high safety and convenience. Although conventional portable containers also have an applicator embedded therein, the applicator is problematic in that it has a poor feel of grip in a hand and the applicator itself is contaminated and discolored to show poor hygienic property.
A pact type container, which allows the user to carry a cosmetic composition with ease, is provided with a sponge processed to have a small thickness and embedded therein, and thus the user carries the pact type container and performs makeup or modifies makeup in the outdoor with ease. However, such a cosmetic composition applicator embedded in a container may be contaminated with oil and water, face sebum or external dust during its use, or may be contaminated with bacteria under a certain high-temperature high-humidity condition, while it is stored in the container for a long time after being embedded therein. In addition, the cosmetic composition may be contaminated secondarily due to the continuous use of such a contaminated applicator. Further, the cosmetic composition applied to the applicator may not be removed by washing to make the appearance dirty, resulting in degradation of aesthetic characteristics.
Therefore, it is required for an applicator to have antibacterial activity capable of preventing bacterial contamination for the purpose of its clean and safe use. It is also required to select and process the materials of an applicator to remove contaminants with ease even after the applicator is contaminated.